The Secret Admirer
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: High School AU: JJ starts getting mysterious love notes from an anonymous sender and wonders who they're from. Her friends have their suspicions but JJ isn't sure. Who could the note-sender be?


**AN: This is for cmcrazies who asked me for a Willifer fic. This was just something off the top of my head but I really love this pairing and want to try writing them so enjoy some pure fluff.**

"What's that?" Emily asked pointing at JJ's locker as they walked down the hall. JJ frowned and slid the folded page out of the gap between her locker and the one next to it. She opened it and stared at the contents.

_I just wanted you to know how beautiful you are._

"That's sweet." Emily said and JJ shook her head.

"That can't be for me." JJ replied, scrunching the note up and stuffing it into her bag to dump later. Emily rolled her eyes at her best friend; she had a suspicion about who sent the note. JJ however was oblivious as always.

"Why not? Maybe you have a secret admirer." Emily teased gently and JJ lightly shoved her in retaliation.

"Yeah right," JJ retorted as she grabbed the books she needed for their next lesson and headed for class. As they walked down the hall, they passed their friend Will who grinned and greeted them before walking on. JJ felt her smile widen and Emily nudged her playfully.

"Maybe it was Will who sent you the note." Emily said in a sing-song voice and JJ shook her head.

"We're just friends." JJ argued and Emily muttered something under her breath. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on Juliet, we've got class." Emily said and they continued down the hall.

Over the next few weeks, little notes kept turning up in unexpected places. In her locker, her backpack, by her computer in the computer labs. The notes were all sweet, charming messages, offering her compliments and told how the sender was too nervous to tell her to her face how he felt. It was generating a lot of interest with her friends and despite the sweetness of the notes, it was starting to bug JJ about how insistent Emily and Penelope were about the sender of the notes.

"Who else would it be JJ?" Penelope asked. "Will is sweet like that and you know he has a crush on you."

"No he doesn't!" JJ insisted. "We're just friends."

"More than 'just friends'. Anyway you're lucky. You have a sweet mysterious Southern Gentleman sending you love letters. All the guys I manage to attract are total jerks." Emily stated bluntly and neither of the others commented on that. Emily's disastrous love life was a sore spot for her, no matter how well she hid it.

"Well even if it was Will, why can't he just say so?" JJ asked as they walked towards her locker and she groaned inwardly at the sign of another note in her locker. JJ grabbed and read it before she handed it to the others to read.

_I want you to know who I am. I'm sorry if I have ever made you feel awkward but I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. Meet me on the art department staircase at 1:15. _

"You have to go." Penelope said quickly. "Even just to see who this guy is. You should go."

"I'm not sure." JJ replied but Emily and Penelope shook their heads.

"You have to," Emily agreed. JJ looked at the note and nodded.

"Alright. But if he's a creep then I get to say 'I told you so'." JJ said, ignoring the knowing smile between her so-called best friends.

At quarter past one, when everyone else was at lunch, JJ walked towards the stairs leading up to the art department. She didn't know why she felt nervous. It was just some guy. Some guy in her year or who she seen in the hallway. No big deal.

But what if it was Will? Was that such a bad thing? They were friends after all and he was a nice guy. He was funny and smart and sweet. And cute, a voice in her head added slyly. It wouldn't be so bad if it was Will. She did really, really like him after all. She had tried to hide and deny it but it was true. JJ reached the bottom of the stairs and took a breath before starting to climb up them.

"I was worried you wouldn't show." Will said with a smile as JJ got to the top of the stairs and walked towards him.

"I had to know." JJ replied, feeling a little awkward, unsure of what to do or say. "D-did you mean it? What you wrote?"

"Of course I meant it." Will said and took her hand. "Jay, I've been crazy about you since the day I met you. I just wasn't sure how to say it to you but it's true. You're an amazing, wonderful, funny, kind, beautiful girl and I'm absolutely crazy about you."

"I guess I'm kinda crazy about you too. I just wasn't sure what to do about it. I never felt like this about a guy before and when I got the notes, the girls were saying it had to be you but I wasn't sure but part of me, really, really wanted it to be you who was sending me the notes. And… and I'm glad it was you." JJ confessed and Will grinned at her.

"Me too, so Jennifer Jareau, will you go out with me?" Will asked and JJ smiled back at him.

"Yeah, yeah I will." JJ replied and they hugged each other tightly before Will gently kissed her on the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet and all too brief as they jumped apart at the sound of cheers and wolf-whistles from their friends who had been spying on them from the moment JJ had reached the staircase.

JJ and Will blushed but walked back down to meet their friends, holding hands all the while.


End file.
